Universal Plug and Play™ (UPnP) defines an architecture for pervasive, peer-to-peer networking between all types of consumer electronics, including intelligent appliances, wireless devices, and PCs of all form factors. UPnP technologies provide a way for disparate processing devices, to exchange data via proximity or ad hoc networks. The UPnP framework is designed to bring easy-to-use, flexible, standards-based connectivity to ad hoc or unmanaged networks whether in the home, in a small business, public spaces, or attached to the Internet. UPnP technologies provide a distributed, open networking architecture that leverages TCP/IP and the Web technologies to enable seamless proximity networking in addition to control and data transfer among networked devices.
The UPnP Device Architecture (UDA) is designed to support zero-configuration, “invisible” networking, and automatic discovery for a breadth of device categories from a wide range of vendors. This means a device can dynamically join a network, obtain an IP address, convey its capabilities, and learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices. The UPnP specification includes standards for service discovery. Various contributors publish UPnP device and service descriptions, thus creating a way to easily connect devices and simplifying the implementation of networks. It is the goal of UPnP to enable home electronics to seamlessly interact, thus furthering the usefulness of such devices.
The UPnP standard includes standards for service discovery, and is mainly targeted for proximity or ad hoc networks. Various contributors publish UPnP device and service descriptions, thus creating a way to easily connect devices and simplifying the implementation of networks. UPnP is designed to work in many environments, including the home, businesses, public spaces, and on devices attached to the Internet. The UPnP standard is an open architecture that leverages Web technologies and is designed to provide ad-hoc networking and distributed computing.
UPnP and related protocols were developed primarily to allow consumers to easily assemble a home network, and to access and control devices not normally associated with networked computing. However, the flexible nature of UPnP means that it can be implemented anywhere, and can be adapted to uses not foreseen by the originators of the network framework. For example, UPnP can be used on mobile devices that normally connect to wireless provider networks. Such devices may include secondary wired or wireless interfaces that allow the devices to communicate with other entities of home or business networks.
By their nature, mobile devices are easily transported, thus users tend to have greater access to these devices than other types of computing equipment. As the data processing capabilities and multimedia features of such devices increase, mobile devices may also be used for more advanced leisure activities, such as listening to music, watching movies, playing games, and the like. Such capabilities and activities can often be enhanced by network communications, which allow people to interact with others in shared activities. However, setup and use of network features can be daunting to some users. This perceived difficulty in using network features may prevent some from using networked entertainment functions because they may not feel the effort involved in learning how to use the network features is worthwhile to enhance discretionary activities. Therefore, providing a simple configuration and use of network technologies in support of entertainment activities is desirable.